<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Petals by angelinthecity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771812">Petals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelinthecity/pseuds/angelinthecity'>angelinthecity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Elio's POV, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Microfic, Summer Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:40:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelinthecity/pseuds/angelinthecity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment between Elio and Oliver in the garden, late into the summer.</p><p>
  <em>The garden was ours and the petal smooth as suede as Oliver let it trail across my lips, back and forth.</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oliver/Elio Perlman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>CMBYN Microfic Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Petals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first microfic, written for the prompt "Rose" in the CMBYN Microfic Challenge.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The garden was ours and the petal smooth as suede as Oliver let it trail across my lips, back and forth.</p><p>”The bourbon roses come from a French island in the Indian Ocean. Anchise told me.”</p><p>“Anchise?” I braved the direct light from the sun and opened my eyes.</p><p>”They bloom in flushes over the summer.”</p><p>“We caught one of them, then.” I turned to kiss him on the wrist.</p><p>“Late into the autumn, but no later than that,” he said, hinting at the inevitable.</p><p>And yet, after a long winter, Anchise’s blushing roses came alive again.</p><p>So did we.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to the organizer of the challenge and thank you for reading this little one &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>